


Secretos de un Urólogo

by Infegno (SillaDe3patas), SillaDe3patas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Medical Procedures, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillaDe3patas/pseuds/Infegno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillaDe3patas/pseuds/SillaDe3patas
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es el dueño de una clínica privada donde ejerce de especialista en la reproducción asistida. Ser un alfa no le resultaba difícil porque él controlaba a su naturaleza pero eso se dió vuelta cuando un omega extranjero cualquiera con pinta de beta rechoncho se presentó en su clínica para ser inseminado.Ahí empezaron todos sus problemas y rompederos de cabeza... ¡Ah!  Y también su bipolaridad.





	1. Chapter 1

—¿Me está diciendo que no puedo tener hijos? —El de ojos rasgados al punto del llanto. 

 

—No,  por supuesto que no. —El jóven doctor de cabellera plata hizo una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes. —Usted puede tener hijos ya que está en óptimas condiciones físicas como mentalmente. 

 

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó el azabache en un hilo de voz mientras que parpadeaba varias veces.

 

—La ley nos prohibe inseminar a cualquier paciente...vírgen. —Informó con un suspiro. 

 

El omega de ojos cobre bajó la mirada desolado y el doctor Nikiforov paseó la vista por los datos de aquel extranjero omega. Yuuri Katsuki de 23 años había acudido a su centro de reproducción asistida hacía unos días y tras las revisiones, lo mandaron a su sección. 

 

—Y... ¿Cómo puedo dejar de ser vírgen? —El japonés le observó y el ojiazul apretó los labios absteniéndose de soltar una barbaridad. 

 

Pasó la zurda por su cabello, el omega provenía de Japón, técnicamente, él no tenía culpa de que aquel país fuera tan tradicional y discreto en ese tema, por no decir que pensaban que era inmoral ir divulgando esas cosas. No entendía el punto de que el omega acudiera a su clínica pero bueno, más dinero para él. 

 

—Para el acto... —el alfa de anchos hombros carraspeó— ...debe de dilatar su ano con los dedos, uno a uno...hasta que le quedan tres y... Ahm. —Guardó silencio al ver la piel de los pómulos ajenos de un rojo casi fluorescente y con una mueca que raspaba entre vergüenza e indignación. 

 

Observó a su paciente en lo que este volvía a su color habitual. Llevaba el cabello en melena corta, casi tapando su visión que no debía de tener mucha al llevar gafas de pasta azul e iba vestido con un chándal muy grande. No quería ser prejuicioso pero Katsuki no parecía omega, mas bien parecía un beta y uno bastante corrientucho a decir verdad. Sinó fuera porque su alfa era muy fuerte y podía oler un ligero y discreto aroma que Katsuki retenía a placer, no sabría que era omega. 

 

—Gracias por todo, señor Nikiforova. —El ojiazul hizo una amable y muuuy falsa sonrisa poniéndose en pie a la misma vez que su paciente. —Y disculpe los problemas causados. 

 

El azabache pronunció mal su apellido y eso bastó para que la presencia de aquel japonés le irritase aún más. Cabe destacar que Viktor no tenía ningún problema con los omegas, ni mucho menos era racista. El problema recaía en que su alfa se crispó en cuanto la fragancia del azabache llegó a su nariz. Al parecer, su alfa no toleraba aquel omega y, por lo tanto, tampoco Viktor. 

 

Se dejó caer en el sillón cuando el grueso omega salió del lugar, esperaba que no volviera porque tener que lidiar con las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda le hacía sentir culpable ya que el chico no tenía la culpa de ello aunque su alfa se empeñase en lo contrario.


	2. Chapter 2

Habiendo soltado las llaves en un bol en el mueble de la entrada,  caminó arrastrando los pies por el suelo y se dejó caer de cara al sofá. Estaba tan cansado que prácticamente se podía dormir en aquella posición, se obligó a sentarse cuando escuchó las patitas de su perro rebotar sobre el parqué. 

—¿Quién es el perrito más hermoso? Sisi, tú mi perritu chiquitu. —Viktor masajeó con cariño la cabeza de Makachin mientras le hablaba con voz aniñada obteniendo un gimeto de su perro que movía su cola e intentaba chupar su cara. 

Sus ojos viajaron a su chaqueta que aún llevaba puesta y la palpó buscando su móvil, hoy Makacchin estaba hermoso y eso merecía foto. Cuando lo tuvo en mano, una llamada entrante casi le hace tirar el susodicho objeto contra la pared del susto. 

—¿Si? —Preguntó con una mano sobre su pecho, casi le da un paro cardíaco, y observando al can que le observaba moviendo su cola. 

—¿D-doctor Nikiforova? —Una voz tímida sonó. 

.    .    . 

Esta vez si quiso tirar el móvil contra la pared. 

—Oh, señor Katsuki. ¿Necesita algo? —El peliplata intentó que su tono no sonase irritado. 

No debía de haber puesto su número personal en las tarjetas. 

—Y-yo... ¡Est-to duele! —Gimoteó el japonés con voz rota. —¡Duele mucho! 

—¿Qué...? —Preguntó confundido. 

—¡Metí mis dedos! ...p-pero duele... —Escuchó como el omega sorbia por la nariz, el ojiazul se pegó en la frente y realmente fuerte. 

Maldita sea el día que eligió aquella profesión y maldito fueran también las ignorantes mentes del mundo. 

—Señor Katsuki, debe de estár excitado para que no duela. —Respiró ondo cerrando los ojos, contando mentalmente.

Su alfa había vuelto a dar señales de vida y eso no vaticinaba nada bueno. Ah~ ,su alfa le recordaba a cierto omega rubio arisco que iba a su consultorio. 

—¿Excitado? 

—Ya sabe, que su... cosita se ierga. —El ruso quiso gimotear en ese momento, la vida era tan cruel. 

Nisiquiera conocía al chico y quería enterrarlo vivo. Le hacía ponerse agresivo, no podría dormir por la culpa. 

—¿Mi... mi cosita se iergue? 

Viktor apretó los labios... En ese momento carecía de la suficiente paciencia para tratar con su supuesto paciente.

—Señor Katsuki, vuelva a coger cita y aclaremos... aclaremos eso... Le explicaré y eso, e-en fin. Pase buenas noches. —Cortó la llamada sin escuchar contestación. 

Se tiró de cara contra un cojín y gritó ofuscado mientras pataleaba, maldito omega que lo hacía pasar mal. Quedó quieto, agarrando con fuerza el cojín sin despegar su cara del mismo a la vez que su alfa volvía a retirarse cómo si no existiera. 

Alejando su cara del cojín, miró suspirando a Makacchin que le miraba inusualmente quieto, seguro que pensaba que su amo se había vuelto más estúpido. Diablos, su alfa le hacía ser alguién que no era. ¡Ah!  ¡¿Y si en realidad era un asesino y núnca lo supo porque su alfa era un vago?!  ¡Maldición! 

 

 

Aquella noche, Viktor Nikiforov no pudo pegar ojo mitad por la culpa de tratar mal al japonés y mitad por la idea de ser un posible asesino de omegas.... Y al día siguiente descubriría unas oscuras ojeras y algunos pelos sobre su almohada. 

¡Genial!  En breve sería un calvo asesino en serie de omegas. Simplemente genial...


	3. Chapter 3

Su alfa llevaba todo el día impaciente, ni sabía el por qué. Bueno... Si sabía el por qué... Yuuri Katsuki tenía cita ese día, justo antes de la hora del almuerzo. No entendía ni jota de lo que pensaba su alfa, un momento repudiaba al japonés y al otro esperaba con ansias su encuentro, maldito alfa asesino de omegas ¡y no quería!  Porque lo siguiente era quedarse calvo. 

Observó miedoso la lista de pacientes, notando con pesar que el siguiente era aquel omega japonés. Suspiró sacando el expediente del susodicho, ojeandolo mientras Katsuki se dignaba a entrar a la consulta. Al escuchar la puerta, automáticamente una sonrisa falsa y dirigió su vista a la puerta mientras se levantaba y por último...solo atinó a inclinar su cabeza a un lado con la sonrisa congelada.

Quién... ¿Quién diantres era aquél omega? 

Si, si. Aquel omega que traía su cabello sencillamente recogido y vestido con una blusa blanca de media manga que dejaba al descubierto su clavícula, unos entallados y delgados jeans negros que hacían justícia a aquellas menudas piernas, junto a unos mocasines café. Olisqueó disimuladamente el aire mientras el omega azabache se acercaba a él y el alfa no podía apartar la mirada de la clavícula agena. Su alfa se crispó en cuanto reconoció el discreto y suave aroma del omega. Maldito alfa bipolar y ¿por qué no?  Maldito también aquel omega que parecía haberse quitado veinte kilos de encima en dos días. 

—Buenos días, doctor Nikiforova. —Saludó con una tímida sonrisa que lucía muy bien en su rostro sin gafas. 

—Buenos días,... señor Katsuki. —Devolvió el platinado haciendo un gesto para que se sentarán. 

Nikiforov evitó apretar los dientes ante la mala vibración que sintió de su interior.  A la par que se sentaba sus ojos viajaron al frente, viendo directamente los suaves huecos que creaban las clavículas en la piel blanca del japonés, quedándose absorto durante unos segundos. Frunció los labios, indignado ante su comportamiento y sumándose al enfado de su alfa ante la presencia del omega. 

—Vamos, pues, a explicar el proceso del acto, si usted me lo permite. 

Hizo una sonrisa observando los ojos achocolatados de su paciente y fue bajando su mirada hasta la clavícula. 

—Ca-claro. —Asintió el azabache avergonzado y con un ligero sonrojo, volviendo en sí al jóven especialista. 

—Cuando un varón se excita, su pene ,su cosita o como quiera llamarlo, se endurece y ... se posiciona recta.—Empezó a explicar pero ya quería golpear al omega al ver como le observaba sin comprender. 

Ante la confusión del omega, Nikiforov suspiró apoyando el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y colocó su índice como un gancho mirando hacia abajo para luego ponerlo recto. 

—En su caso y al ser omega, cuando se excita también pasa lo siguiente. Su ano se vuelve humedo y segrega fluidos corporales que ayudan y favorecen a la dilatación. —Concluyó la primera parte y, aprovechando que el omega observababa la mesa con rostro confundido, sus ojos volvieron a viajar solos a la clavícula ajena. 

Parpadeó varias veces desviando la mirada, apretando los labios, llamando la atención del japonés que observó la mano del alfa que se movió. Nikiforov dobló su índice y lo desdobló hasta dejarlo unido al pulgar. 

—Ahora explicaré eso del acto sexual. —Informó volviendo a observar las clavículas que comenzaban a molestarle. 

El alfa se lamentó, aquello debía ser el karma que le había enviado al omega para fastidiarlo. 

—Cuando usted se encuentre excitado se debe preparar antes del acto, pues sinó resultará doloroso para usted. —El de ojos azules se concentró en mirar el pelo negro del otro por tal de no ver aquellas clavículas. —La preparación consiste en ir ingresando sus dedos de uno a uno, con un tiempo de un par de minutos entre sí de precaución para su correcta dilatación. ¿Entiende hasta ahí? 

—S-si... —Susurró el omega levantando su rostro para observarlo de manera tímida. 

—Lo siguiente sería que el alfa le introduzca el pene... en su ano. —Concluyó observando como el omega le miraba sorprendido y avergonzado a partes iguales. 

 

—¿Ha-habría otra manera de... ?

—No. —Respondió el alfa mirándole a los ojos. — Encontrará a muchos alfas dispuestos a ello, señor Katsuki. 

—P-pero yo no puedo hacer eso con cualquiera. —El japonés bajó sus cejas, preocupado. 

—Pensé que los omegas eran de fácil hacer. —Comentó entrecerrando los ojos. 

—¿Qué? —Susurró Katsuki sorprendido. —¿Puede repetirlo? Creo que comprendí mal. —El omega frunció levemente las ceja. 

—Pues le aclararé aquello que mal interpretó. —Comunicó el de ojos azules sin su sonrisa, demasiado molesto como para actuar amable. —Los omegas le abren las piernas a cualquiera y usted, señor Katsuki, no es la excepción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Uh? :D


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cosa suena.

—Beka... —gimoteó el rubio por lo bajo— ...quiero chocolate. 

—Yura, ya bebiste dos vasos de chocolate. No te daré más. —Otabek siguió con la vista al frente y rostro serio, sabía que si miraba el rostro de su omega cedería a su capricho. 

—¡Pero Beka!  Lentejo quiere más chocolate. —Reprochó revolviendose en su asiento y enlazando la mano con la de su alfa. 

Los asientos de espera eran tan incómodos, sobre todo para una persona embarazada como lo era Yuri. 

—Te sentará mal. —Le respondió, rogando que el rubio no siguiera insistiendo. 

Justo cuando el rubio había abierto la boca para quejarse, unos gritos se escucharon en la consulta del doctor Nikiforov y el matrimonio se miró entre sí confundidos. La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella salió un omega azabache furioso seguido de Nikiforov que también llevaba un rictus de furia. 

—¡Le dije que se espere! —Le gritó el alfa platinado cogiendo del antebrazo al japonés. 

—¡Váyase a la mierda! —Le gritó de vuelta el azabache, zafandose del agarre y dándose vuelta para encararle. 

—¡Gustoso lo haría por tal de no verle la cara! 

—¡Pues no se preocupe! ¡Me iré ahora mismo a un bar con el primer alfa que se me cruce a abrirme de piernas!—Si bien Yuuri ya no gritaba, aún hablaba muy alto y con el ceño fruncido. 

—Eso tendría que haber hecho en un princípio. —Gruñó el platinado. — ¡Los omegas no servís para otra cosa! ¡Os abrís de piernas y os dejáis hacer como los cualquieras que sois! 

La sala de espera se quedó en silencio, el omega embarazado apretó la mano de su alfa que iba a levantarse de insofacto a partirle la cara al platinado pero fue demasiado tarde. El omega de cabello azabache había lanzado un gancho a la cara del doctor que tuvo que agarrarse de la puerta para no caer de espaldas. El omega japonés resoplaba con las manos en puños, apretando los dientes y el ceño, furioso. 

 

Nikiforov miró al azabache con una mano sobre el golpe, el alfa ardía en furia y aunque su rostro se encontrara serio, todos en la sala podía sentir la ira en las hormonas que destilaba el susodicho alfa. Katsuki no se doblegó, no apartó su mirada pero se puso en alerta cuando el alfa caminó lentamente hacia él, matándolo con sus ojos azules. Otabek se preparó para intervenir en el caso de que el platinado fuera capaz de levantar la mano al omega japonés, por otra parte, dejaba salir su aroma para que su omega embarazado no se sintiera mal. 

 

Nikiforov agarró con fuerza el codo izquierdo del japonés y lo arrastró de nuevo al interior de la consulta. El rubio inspiró con fuerza trás haberse disipado un poco las hormonas del alfa de ojos azules, Yuri lo había pasado realmente mal pero el omega azabache se había comportado como todo un hombre... demasiado cool. Lo que el rubio se preguntaba como era que el omega que había golpeado al viejo había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas cuando él nunca lo había consigo, aunque mejor ya ni volvía intentar. No quería tener que enfrentarse a semejante alfa. 

Otabek le miró, preocupado y luego miró hacia la puerta cerrada donde se escucharon un par de gritos más y luego se formó silencio... El silencio duró lo suficiente como para que se preguntaran si había ocurrido un asesinato. Yuri abrió la boca, sorprendido, para luego mirar a su alfa con el ruido que se escuchó de repente. 

Aquello...

eran...

¿gemidos?


	5. Chapter 5

Nikiforov agarró con fuerza el codo izquierdo del japonés y lo arrastró de nuevo al interior de la consulta. Soltandolo cuando cerró la puerta suavemente, el platinado dió unos pasos por el espacio desde la puerta hasta su mesa, respirando calmado. Katsuki había quedado a unos pasos de la pared y observaba apretando los labios, atento al alfa que estaba de espaldas. 

—¿Contento? —Preguntó el alfa con voz grave y ronca, viéndolo de reojo. 

—No... —Murmuró el omega. 

—¿Qué más quieres?—Medio gritó el alfa dándose vuelta pero sin moverse del sitio. 

—¡Un hijo! —Chilló el japonés. — ¡Quiero un hijo! 

—¡Maldita sea!  —Gritó el ruso. —¡Le expliqué lo que debe hacer! 

—¡Solo ha conseguido insultarme! —Le replicó indignado. 

Se miraron, fulminandose el uno al otro, el alfa se acercó caminando sin prisa y sin apartar la mirada. El japonés tragó grueso, sintiendo como su omega se ponía inquieto cada vez más conforme el otro se acercaba con la mirada clavada en él. Sus ojos chocolates viajaron solos por la silueta del otro...  hombros anchos... musculos que se marcaban bajo la camisa celeste... los pantalones negros que se ceñían a la cintura del alfa exquisitamente...

Nikiforov avanzó hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron, sin apartar la mirada del más bajo que comenzó a respirar más rápido mientras daba unos pasos atrás para alejarse. El alfa lo acorraló contra la pared, pegando sus cuerpos y juntando sus vientres sin cambiar su fría expresión, sin dejar salir ningún aroma que diera alguna pista al omega de lo que pensaba. 

El alfa movió su cadera hacia arriba, arrancando un jadeo del omega que le miraba molesto y nervioso y que se mordió los labios cuando el platinado inclinó su rostro hasta rozar sus narices. 

—Creo que ya lo entiendo... —murmuró Nikiforov. 

Sus manos agarraron el trasero del omega, alzandolo, pegando ambas pelvis y estampando su boca con la del contrario, apretando su cuerpo contra el otro. Le metió la lengua en la boca al azabache que gimió agarrando sus hombros cuando el alfa empezaba a mover su cadera, frotando su erección y amasando con rudeza las nalgas del omega que gemía contra los labios del contrario. 

El de ojos azules cortó el beso y atacó la clavícula del menor, succionando con fuerza mientras simulaba embestidas contra el azabache que gemía con la boca abierta. El omega enlazó sus piernas en torno la cadera del mayor, jadeando agarrado a la espalda del alfa y mirando hacia arriba, dándole espacio a su cuello. Nikiforov clavó sus incisivos con rudeza, sin hacer la marca de enlace, solo atacando la clavícula que lo había vuelto loco desde un principio. 

El alfa separó su boca del cuello del otro que gimoteó moviendo su cadera, completamente perdido. El de cabello plata caminó apresurado hacia su escritorio donde dejó caer el trasero del otro sobre la madera y barrió con las manos la superficie, tirando todo al suelo. Dejó que el omega chupara su cuello de manera suave y que sus piernas le acercaran para seguir frotándose contra él con total descaro. El lugar estaba lleno del aroma de ambos,  que mezclaban su excitación. 

Enterró los dedos en el pelo negro y tiró de él para seguir atacando su cuello, frotando su erección contra las nalgas del omega. 

—Ah... hah, ah... —Katsuki respiraba rápido, jadeando y gimiendo por momentos con la vista nublada. 

El de ojos azules se separó, desabrochando el pantalón del omega y dándole la vuelta, quedando este con el pecho sobre la madera y la piernas colgando. Las hormonas de Katsuki le llamaban, le exigían su encuentro. Se desabrochó su propio pantalón jadeando siendo obsevado por el omega que se agarraba al borde de la mesa con ojos aguosos. 

Nikiforov bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior del azabache, con los ojos dilatados viendo la humedad que se escurrió entre los muslos del omega. Acercó sus dedos, frotandolos alrededor del ano sin llegar a penetrar haciéndo que el omega se moviera inquieto, ansioso. 

—Ahh... —Katsuki echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados cuando el primer dedo entró hasta el fondo de su interior. 

El platinado contuvo a su alfa, dándose prisa en la preparación para entrar en el omega que se encontraba abriendo sus nalgas para él, para que le penetrara. El azabache gemía moviendo su cadera al ritmo de las embestidas de los falanges del alfa que se frotaban contra sus paredes, salían y entraban y se separaban como tijeras.

—M-más. —Gimoteó el omega, contorneando sus caderas cuando el alfa sacó sus dedos. 

El alfa se hizo el sordo, bajando su propia ropa interior para sacar su erecto pene y frotar la cabeza entre las nalgas del azabache. Katsuki llevó sus manos hasta su trasero y cogió sus nalgas, dejando a la vista su ano dilatado y empujó con suavidad sus caderas hacia atrás. Nikiforov mordió su labio inferior, dirigiendo su erección con su mano derecha y con la izquierda agarrando la cadera del omega. Introdució su pene, llevando sus manos a la cintura del azabache hasta quedar dentro. 

Se inclinó hasta dejar su pecho sobre la espalda del menor y apoyar las manos sobre la mesa, olisqueando el cuello. Movió hacia delante su cadera obteniendo un gemido quedo del azabache. 

—Me pones tan cachondo...—Murmuró ronco contra el oido del otro. 

Desató a su alfa que embistió con rudeza y el omega gimió sin dolor ni vergüenza, le agarró la cintura y siguió penetrando sin parar. Chupaba con intensidad su cuello, apretando su agarre y golpeando sus genitales contra las nalgas del azabache cada vez que la metía entera. Se aferró con sus dientes al lateral del cuello del omega, sin llegar a perforar la piel sin parar de embestir fuertemente con los ojos cerrados. El omega ,que se deshacía en gritos de placer y gemidos, contrajo sus paredes a la vez que aumentaban sus gemidos. 

Katsuki gritó de placer arqueando la espalda cuando la sensación del clímax estalló en su cuerpo por primera vez, haciendo gruñir al alfa que se movía con más rapidez. La metió hasta el fondo sin dejar de embestir pese a que el azabache que temblaba con la boca abierta y ojos entrecerrados ya había culminado. La dejó dentro, vaciando su semen con un gemido sintiendo crecer su nudo en el interior del omega que seguía gimoteando de placer. 

Viktor separó su boca de cuello del omega, jadeando y lamiendo la nuca de este con los cerrados. Pusó su mente a trabajar con mucho esfuerzo. Sintió a su alfa muy satisfecho, demasiado, su alfa se sentía hasta orgulloso....

Oh, mierda...


	6. Chapter 6

Su mente estaba en blanco, se encontraba de tan buen humor que se le hacía hasta estúpido. Diablos. Pero mucho más estúpido de lo que normalmente era. Su alfa estaba malditamente alegre, eufórico y...  Viktor ya ni sabía qué pensar, había pasado de ser un asesino de omegas a ser un violador de omegas. 

Era tan extraño sentirse como si flotara y todo era culpa de su alfa, si tan solo hubiese podido retenerlo unos minutos más... El caso es que aunque se sentía culpable, también estaba contento, se había pasado toda la mañana silbando y tarareando muy animado. Suspiró mientras alargaba su mano para coger una lata de refresco, darle unos últimos tragos y terminarlo para retirarse de la cafetería a su consultorio donde estaría esperando cierto gatito embarazado. 

La revisión de "Lentejo" fué bastante bien aunque Yuri no dejaba de picarlo y restregarle en la cara su falta de profesionalismo por pelearse con un paciente pero cómo Nikiforov estaba de tan buen humor, le ignoró. 

Habían pasado unos algunos  días desde ese "pequeño" accidente y el platinado no podía borrar las imágenes del momento, donde Katsuki se retorcía de placer y arqueaba la espalda o le ofrecía su cuello sumisamente. Hubo veces que Nikiforov se quedaba en automático y su mente se iba a otro lado, sin estár consciente del pasar el tiempo. Así, pues, pasó una semana y pico con el alfa en las nubes... hasta que en una de las mañana miró las citas del día y leyó el nombre del omega en el que tanto pensaba. Ese día... toda la paz se esfumó y la ansiedad y los nervios, incluso el miedo, se hizo presente. 

Zapateaba inquieto y miraba nervioso a la puerta cuando llegó el turno del azabache. Paró instantáneamente al abrirse la puerta y vió como el omega entraba tímidamente y con un pequeño sonrojo, llenando el lugar de su suave fragancia que era mezclada por otra casi imperceptible que reconoció como suya. 

Ese día llevaba el pelo suelto y sus gafas azules, vestía un suéter blanco y unos vaqueros algo entallados junto a unas deportivas negras. El alfa se puso en pie cuando Yuuri estuvo cerca e intentó sonreír pero los nervios se la jugaron e hizo una mueca extraña que al azabache le resultó un poco graciosa. El omega sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

—Buenos días. —Saludó el de ojos azules con un poco de rubor. 

Viktor maldijo en su mente, se estaba comportando como todo un adolescente. Vale, solo esperaba que aquello no se pusiera incómodo. 

—Buenos días, doctor. —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Ambos se sentaron y el platinado quiso pegarse una patada para controlarse, su alfa quería saltar sobre el omega y colgarse de su cuello para refregarse como un perro a su amo trás llegar a casa. Quería, sobretodo, olisquear su cuello y lamerlo. 

Viktor se centró en su trabajo para ignorar a su alfa aunque este ya le había contagiado las ganas de lanzarse sobre el omega. El alfa le explicó los procesos que tendría la inseminación y los pasos que debía seguir para ayudar a ello en su hogar. Trás la firma del omega en un documento, el alfa informó que tenía todo preparado y que cuando Yuuri quisiera, podría empezar con el tratamiento. Por supuesto, el omega le preguntó si podía en ese momento y fue respondido con un si. 

—Tome. —Viktor le pasó un camisón azul a las manos. —Debe de cambiarse, quítese también la ropa interior, por favor. Ah, se puede cambiar trás aquellas cortinas. —Comentó el platinado. 

El alfa le hizo una sonrisa amable, el azabache agarró el camisón de hospital y caminó nervioso hacia las cortinas, con la mirada del alfa sobre su trasero.

Nikiforov negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie para preparar la camilla que era la que también utilizaban para los partos, con dos posa pies que mantenían las piernas separadas. Le puso sabanas nuevas y se colocó unos guantes para preparar sobre una mesita los instrumentos esterilizados que utilizarían en el proceso. Le dió una ojeada a las cortinas donde la sombra rebelaba la figura desnuda del omega colocándose el camisón. Ahora no, se quejó el platinado cuando sintió un leve y placentero tirón en los músculos de su pelvis. 

Se sentó en un banco de espaldas a las cortinas, con un pequeño TIC en su pierna que cesó al sentir unos pies descalzos contra las baldosas. Se giró, encontrándose con el sonrojado omega vistiendo el pequeño camisón que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Viktor quiso tirarlo encima de la camilla, levantarle el camisón y comerle todo el... 

—¿Señor Nikiforova? —Preguntó alarmado al ver al alfa ahogándose, presuntamente, con el aire. 

—Nada, nada. —Dijo atropelladamente, abanicandose con una mano. 

De lo que no se había acordado el alfa era de que su olor revelaba sus emociones, siendo la excitación la mayoritaria... 

Yuuri se colocó sobre la camilla, tapando con las manos su rostro cual tomate tanto por culpa de la posición de su cuerpo como por el olor varonil y excitante olor del alfa. Avergonzado, intentó cerrar un poco la piernas o taparse un pelín más pero... todas sus partes nobles se mostraban sin tapujos. 

—Voy a comenzar... ¿de acuerdo? —Viktor le miró unos segundos a los ojos, buscando aprobación y cuando la tuvo, bajó la mirada hacia... hacia e-ese lugar. 

Tragó duro y alargó la mano a la pequeña y rosada entrada del menor, apoyó su índice sobre ella suavemente y la paseó en círculos, hasta que la ingresó sin prisa. Palpó las paredes, buscando alguna anomalía y tal vez otra cosilla. El cuerpo del azabache se tensó y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Le dió una ojeada al sonrojado rostro del omega que tapaba su boca con una mano y mantenía los ojos cerrados. El alfa hizo una sonrisa de lado y volvió a tocar el lugar, comprobando que había encontrado cierto lugar interesante. 

Nikiforov alejó su mano del omega, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué buscaba? Bueno, hacía unos segundos buscaba la próstata ¡pero ese no era el punto!  ¿Qué sacaba él de todo esto? Estaba casi acosando sexualmente a su paciente y solo porque su alfa se había encabezonado en compartir lecho con ese omega en especial. 

—Yuuri —llamó apenado— ¿podríamos posponer el comienzo del tratamiento? 

—N-no, no me importa posponerlo. —Tartamudeó nervioso.


	7. 7

∽ Final∽

 

 

Cuando preguntó si podía atrasar el tratamiento se sintió aliviado al saber que podría posponerlo. Se pidió unas pequeñas vacaciones y dejó correr unos días, descansando con su mascota y relajándose.

 

Esos días también los había pasado pensado en el omega japonés y en la situación en la que se encontraban. Había podido descriptar las intenciones de su alfa, estudiando su comportamiento y eso le puso a pensar bastante, tanto que temía haberse chamuscado las neuronas. 

 

Tal vez por eso había citado al omega en el parque, si, si, seguro que era por eso. 

 

 

Distinguió con facilidad al omega de cabello azabache sentado en un banco que movía nervioso los pies y tenía apoyadas las manos sobre sus rodillas. Caminó despacio sin dejar de observar al omega de gafas azules que se levantó del bancó con un sonrojo al verle llegar. 

 

—B-buenas tardes. —Murmuró el omega observando el rostro serio del platinado. 

 

Quiso olisquear el aroma del alfa pero al aire libre poco podía distinguir pero podía asegurar que el ojiazul se veía muy guapo con su gabardina. 

 

—Buenos días. —Respondió con una pequeñísima sonrisa. —Me gustaría pedirle una seria disculpa por mi comportamiento. —Dicho esto, el alfa se inclinó dejando dejando anodado al omega. 

 

—¿E-eH? 

 

El japonés quiso hablar pero el ruso volvió a hablar, cortándole, y demasiado rápido. Yuuri miró en shock al alfa que hablaba y hablaba pero apenas podía entender.

 

—...por ello, no le pondré pega alguna si usted decide ir a otra clínica, le devolveré su din-! 

 

El omega suspiró con las manos sobre la boca del platinado, este parpadeó sorprendido y lamió las manos del japonés que las retiró al momento con puchero. Le daba curiosidad del por qué el alfa mantenía una mano trás su espalda. 

 

—Le perdono— murmuró el azabache tímido —pero solo si se calla ya. 

 

—¡Pero no puedo! —Chilló el alfa, pegando un zapatazo en el suelo como un niño pequeño. —¡Queda lo más importante! 

 

—¿Qué... qué es? 

 

—Yuuri Katsuki —nombró con una sonrisa mientras quitaba su mano de la espalda— ¿me dejarías cortejarte? 

 

El omega miraba anonadado de la rosa que le ofrecía el alfa hasta este mismo que le observaba sin poder esconder los nervios. 

 

—¡¿Y?! —Chilló ansioso el platinado. 

 

Yuuri tapó su cara con las manos y murmuró algo que no se entendió. 

 

—No te entendí. —Reprochó con un puchero. 

 

—Si... Si, si, ¡si! —El japonés se destapó la cara, tenía una sonrisa y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. 

 

—¡Iuuuri! —El alfa se lanzó ,con una enorme sonrisa, sobre el omega, apretujandolo contra su pecho. 

 

Al japonés se le escapó una risilla y abrazó la espalda del ruso que, por fin, pudo enterrar su nariz en el cuello del omega. Olisqueó el suave aroma dulzón del omega... ¿dulzón? Viktor se separó para mirar el rostro del menor y darle un beso en la mejilla. 

 

—Yuuri... ¿tomaste algún anticonceptivo después de lo de la clínica? —El japonés palideció y el platinado hizo una sonrisa en forma de corazón. 

 

—N-no. —Tartamudeó el omega mirando preocupado al mayor que soltó una carcajada, su felicidad había aumentado en unos segundos. 

 

—¡Yuuri, vamos a ser papás! 

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entiendo si alguien me quiere tirar piedras. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pues bueno este es el final. Este fanfic nació para pasar un buen rato, sin historia profunda ni drama ni nada, por eso, espero que hayan disfrutado un poco al menos c: 
> 
> En un futuro, tal vez, me anime a hacer la versión extendida de este fanfic. Mientras tanto, pasen un lindo día!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les guste este fanfic con temática rara jsdjaja este es mi primer fanfic largo


End file.
